bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kira, The Battle Within Despair
Kira, The Battle Within Despair is the two-hundred-eighteenth episode of the Bleach anime. Lieutenant Izuru Kira, Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, and 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame continue their fights against Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción. Summary With Charlotte Chuhlhourne defeated at the hands of 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, his Rosa Blanca fades away. The fully bloomed flowers from Yumichika's Ruri'iro Kujaku fall and Yumichika catches one in his palm. After re-sealing his Zanpakutō, he bites the flower he caught, absorbing Chuhlhourne's Reiatsu. A near-death Chuhlhourne compliments Ayasegawa's technique, assuming it to be his Bankai. Yumichika corrects him and explains the real name of his Zanpakutō to be Ruri'iro Kujaku. He tells him that his sword has a favorite color, sapphire and that it despises lavender. As Fuji translates roughly into lavender, his sword hates the name. He depicts the mindset of the Eleventh Division to be blood thirsty warriors and that Kidō based Zanpakutō are frowned upon. Thus, he doesn't want anyone in the division to know his true abilities. Yumichika would rather die than let others see the true ability of his Zanpakutō. Charlotte comments on his resolve as stunning. Ikkaku battles with Choe Neng Poww. Ikkaku asks if he will draw his sword. Poww responds that he only needs his hands. Ikkaku then asks his name, but Poww refuses to introduce himself. Regardless, Ikkaku introduces himself and the two continue their battle. Hisagi continues his fight with Findorr Calius. Hisagi is confused since Findorr stated that he would fight with the power of a lieutenant, but Hisagi finds him to be at the power of a Fifth Seat. Calius explains that he was testing him to see if he could accurately gauge his power level. He cracks off a piece of his mask and engages Hisagi. He continuously cracks off pieces, gaining more power each time, until he reaches lieutenant level. Izuru dodges the attacks of Abirama Redder, he uses Bakudō number thirty-nine, but it's to no avail. Redder is not surprised that it didn't effect him and describes the wings of his Resurrección; Águila as wings of steel. Izuru tries Hadō number fifty-eight. Redder is unaffected again, but the attack created a diversion, giving Izuru a chance to escape to the building below him. Izuru plans to lure him into a narrow space and fires Shakkahō to attract Redder's attention. Redder fires his feathers at the building, severely damaging it. Izuru jumps out of a building and cuts down several telephone poles to block his path. Izuru notes that he's not running out of feathers and deduces that they're regenerating instantly from the spot he shoots them. Redder catches on to the fact that Izuru is trying to buy time and think up a plan. He presses the black markings on his body and a glowing red Reiatsu is emitted from him. He gains two more wings, having four in total and his mask changes. He rushes in to attack Izuru. Izuru thanks him and explains that his Zanpakutō only works on objects connected to it, revealing his Shikai behind all of the dust and debris. Redder asks what the strange looking sword can cut. His wings begin to sink into the roof of the building they are on and he falls to the ground. He demands to know what Izuru has done. He replies and explains the ability of his Zanpakutō. Izuru has now cancelled out his ability of flight and Redder calls his power a dirty trick. Izuru tells him that the third squads symbol is a marigold, describing it as how his squad fights. He says that battles aren't supposed to be fun, exciting, or heroic affairs. Battles to them are dark and filled with despair, the path of peace should be chosen instead. He states that his sword, Wabisuke upholds the squads symbol best, as it causes the enemy to fall to their knees and bow their head from the immense weight put upon them. They then have to beg for forgiveness. He states that Wabisuke means "to apologize". Redder laughs at Izuru's values and stands back up. He states that a battle is about pushing yourself to the limits, crushing your enemy, and that it's supposed to feel exhilarating. He relentlessly fires his feathers at Izuru, who appears behind him and strikes his wings again, causing him to fall to the ground once more. Izuru recalls him asking what his sword could cut. He wraps the end of his Zanpakutō around Redder's neck. Redder begs for mercy, but Izuru states that a true warrior never begs for his life and decapitates Abirama Redder. He sheaths his sword and asks the "warrior of the sky" to never forgive him. Substitute Shinigami Work Diary Ichigo Kurosaki is reading a book when Kon grabs his head, telling him to eat this and covering his eyes from behind. Ichigo flails himself, trying to get free and Lieutenant Renji Abarai shoves a piece of chocolate into his mouth. They ask him how it is and he tells them that it's good, asking what it is. Renji explains that it's a candy that Captain Byakuya Kuchiki had them make, but that they aren't selling. Ichigo asks why not and he shows him what it looks like. Renji reveals that it's the Wakame Ambassador and Ichigo tells them that it will never sell. Rukia Kuchiki shows a drawing of Ichigo and the Wakame Ambassador and states that Ichigo has a strange sense of taste. Ichigo responds that he does not. Characters in Order of Appearance #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Charlotte Chuhlhourne #Kenpachi Zaraki (flashback) #Ikkaku Madarame (flashback) #Yachiru Kusajishi (flashback) #Ichigo Kurosaki (flashback) #Edrad Liones (flashback) #Choe Neng Poww #Findorr Calius #Shūhei Hisagi #Izuru Kira #Abirama Redder Fights *Ikkaku Madarame & Sajin Komamura vs. Choe Neng Poww *Shūhei Hisagi vs. Findorr Calius *Izuru Kira vs. Abirama Redder (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Bakudō #39 *Hadō #58 *Hadō #31 Shinigami techniques: * Hollow techniques: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Bankai: * (flashback) Resurrección: * (flashback) * Navigation Category:Episodes